Math Homework
by CosmicParasite
Summary: Richie helps virgil with his math homework. VR slash because they're just too slashtastic.


"But it's so simple!"

"Yeah, to a super genius, maybe!"

_'Oh my gosh. Why am I even helping him with this? Oh yeah, because he threw his algebra book at the wall and tried to beat it to death with his shoe after he found out that he had done every single problems wrong.'_ Of course, It was Richie that had pointed out his mistakes in the first place... but let's not get into that.

"Look." the young super-genius pointed to the paper that he had been scribbling down equations on. "You just turn the 1/3 powers into third roots, like square roots except with a 3 instead of a 2. Then get ride of the one. It achieves nothing. then distribute the (1/3)x(-2/3) into the (x+4)."

Virgil's eye twitched, then he opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided not to.

"You didn't get a word of that, did you?"

"Not a one." Richie started to massage his temples. He had a major headache coming on. Possibly a full-blown migraine.

"C'mon rich, It's not like I'm going to understand this anytime soon. I mean seriously, you're the super-genius, not me."

"..."

"Rich?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, I was to busy contemplating on whether or not is should take this book and bludgeon you to death with it!"

"...Scary." yes, very scary. Richie just doesn't understand how far advanced he is academically compared to the average seventeen year-old. And, as you could imagine, this can get _very_ frustrating for him (not to mention annoying to his peers).

"...Sorry V, I guess I'm just a little annoyed."

"A little?" The remorse was gone with a snap of his fingers. Richie's eye twitched in that 'I'm so going to fucking kill you' manner. "...Do you want me to bludgeon you?"

"Sorry, sorry." Virgil raised his hands in mock defeat.

"How about we take a break from homework?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Virgil launched Richie nearly crushing his ribs as they hit the floor with a thump and an "Oof!' from the blonde.

"...V?"

"Yeah?"

"...I can't breath..."

"Too bad." Virgil tightened his grip around his waist and smiled up at his friend.

_'He's such a goof.'_ Richie rolled his eyes and smiled playfully. "You do realize that this means war?"

"Oh! But of course." Virgil hoisted himself upward and was about to release Richie when he fell over gasping for breathe.

"No... fair!" He shrieked through his laughs as his friend was tickling him.

"All's fair in love and war." Richie quoted.

"Really now?" The African American grinned mischievously and quickly flipped Richie over switching their positions before the other boy had a chance to protest (not that he would have anyway).

This scene went on for a minute or two longer until they collapsed from exhaustion. Richie resting his head on Virgil's chest and Virgil... well, being the smart-mouthed, albiet comfortable pillow he was allowed his friend to do so.

After catching his breath, Richie pulled his face from Virgil's chest, leaning away, but still in the other boy's arms, and pressed their lips together.

'Oh god, I'm kissing him! This is... the stupidest thing I've ever done!' Richie quickly pulled away as that thought hit him. What was he thinking?! Kissing his best friend. He was about to start blurting out apologies when Virgil pulled him close and kissed him again.

Virgil kissed Richie again and again – quick, chaste kisses, but wet at the same time. Virgil's hands found their way to Richie's face and forced the kiss deeper. Richie gasped into the other boy's mouth when he felt Virgil's tongue against his, but then sighed and relaxed into it.

_'I love you. I love you. Love, love, love... I'm kissing Virgil and I'm in love.'_ thought Richie, who, as it turns out, was a total sap.

__

'Richie... Kiss. Riiiiiichieeeee...'

thought Virgil, who, apparently, was a complete per- normal seventeen year-old boy.

Richie pressed himself closer, deepening the kiss. There was no need for words, there was no doubt what was being felt. It was evident they both felt the same way, but alas, all kisses must come to an end as we humans do enjoy our oxygen.

The boys parted, panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"Rich, that was..."

"Yeah."

Their lips met again this time harder, more desperate. Virgil flipped them over so he was on top and continued the kiss.

Again they parted, but this time to just lay there, basking in their newfound relations.

There they lay, just as it was earlier, Virgil holding Richie and Richie, well, using his friend- more-than-friend as a pillow.

Yes, all was good in the life of a superhero and all was right in the life of Gear and Static.

"Hey rich...?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a distributive property again?"

_

* * *

_

I am the queen of run-on sentences. The problem is from my homework last night... Physics? Yeah. Biology? Bring it. Chemistry? Fuck yes. Anything that is based completely in math form? ...Why torture me?

Psst. You, yeah you! You see that button in the bottom left hand corner? The one that says 'go'? ...click it.


End file.
